


Room for Two

by ijemanja



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: Only one room at the inn. Laura and Rosemary completely fail to mind very much.
Relationships: Rosemary Boxer/Laura Thyme
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/gifts).



"One room," Rosemary huffed, turning the corner in the narrow flight of stairs, "and of course it's the one at the very top."

Laura, puffing along behind her, said, "Could be worse. _No_ room at the inn, and we're stuck out in the stables. I have doubts about fitting in a manger, don't know about you." 

They reached the top of the third lot of stairs and, upon opening the door to what had been described to them as a cosy converted attic room, looked in upon a _very_ cosy room indeed. 

"A manger might be roomier," Rosemary said.

But it had its benefits; the room warmed up quickly with the little gas space heater going. They drew the drapes on the chilly night outside, where the wintry weather was turning from a bit grim to truly horrid, and began to appreciate the cosiness a little more.

The double bed was compact but comfortable, and after a long day and a hot shower each they both fell asleep with little trouble.

*

Laura woke at some point, the sound of the window rattling in a sudden gust of wind startling her to confused consciousness. Beside her Rosemary slept on. There was the faintest hint of a snore emanating from her with every breath that Laura could only hear over the sound of the wind because of sheer proximity. 

Rosemary's mouth was very near her ear, Rosemary having apparently arranged herself in sleep in such a way as to cuddle every part of Laura with every part of herself. Limbs flung over and around, knees slotting between knees and feet hooking ankles and Rosemary's bare toes, thankfully not at all cold, pressing up inside the leg of Laura's pyjama bottoms. That was surely one of Rosemary's breasts draped softly over Laura's arm, and one of her hands buried under Laura's waist.

And then there was that little bit of a snore, Rosemary's breath tickling her cheek, for somehow they were sharing the one pillow when they had certainly started out the night with one each, and it was all such a jumble of bodies. Warm and familiar, and cosy in an entirely different meaning of the word. 

The warmth of Rosemary seemed to infuse every inch of her, passing through her skin and deep inside. And Laura, sleep-addled and so comfortably heated from top to toe, fell right back asleep with the thought that every night might be like this. Every night _could_ be like this. Couldn't it? Such a thrill of a thought, it almost stirred her back to full consciousness - but only almost.

*

Rosemary woke up in the early hours, the slightest hint of grey dawn light creeping into the room around the edges of the drapes. It was the tickle of hair under her nose that roused her; Laura's hair smelling of shampoo with undertones of soil and greenery. Her head was a solid weight on Rosemary's shoulder, face pressed to Rosemary's chest, nestling right into the neckline of her t-shirt. 

It was an interesting way to wake up, and for a minute all she could really think about was what had, in past times, with other bedmates, happened the night before to lead to her waking up wrapped so intimately in the arms of another. Not in this case, obviously, but the resultant embrace felt as close, as tender - probably more so than with several former encounters, if she were to be frank about it.

Such thoughts continued until Laura's hair tickled her nose again and without thinking she brushed it away.

Laura's head lifted a fraction, bumping Rosemary's chin. "Whuh? Hm? Time is it?"

"Never mind. Early. Go back to sleep."

"Hm. Oh. Am I on you?" The head lifted an inch higher.

"Yes, but it's fine."

The head descended. "Mm, 'tis. You were on me earlier, like cheese on toast. S'fine. Lovely and warm."

"Glad to hear it."

Rosemary grinned a bit at Laura's sleepy mutterings. She was back asleep already, resuming her former position. Closer, perhaps. All the better for Rosemary to continue warming her toes on Laura's shins. And to think a bit more, idly, about all of this. 

There was another hour at least before they should even consider getting up, and so Rosemary didn't actually consider it at all. In fact she drifted back to sleep with far more interesting things, interesting possibilities, occupying her early mental ramblings.

*

Sometime around dawn, while Laura and Rosemary had been warm in bed, a body had been discovered in the village's small war memorial garden. Half buried in snow, surrounded by the barren twigs of decorative shrubs. A small trowel, the only clue, discarded at the foot of the commemorative plaque. 

Laura and Rosemary, naturally, put off their plans to pack back into the Rover and be on their way. 

The Rover had been making that suspicious clunky sound again anyway, they reasoned. Best not to chance it in this weather.

Upon enquiring with the B&B owner about another night's accommodation, they were informed it was no trouble, the attic room was available for the rest of the week.

"We shouldn't need more than another night, or perhaps two," Rosemary said, looking at Laura.  
Laura agreed. They usually had things fixed up by then, after all.

"Oh, one of the other guests is checking out today," the owner called as they turned to head back out to poke around the crime scene a bit more. "So if you'd like that second room you were after, I'll have it turned over by noon."

The door swung shut behind them. The frosty air greeted them and they both pulled their coats tighter around them to ward off the chill as they made their way down the lane. If either of them heard what the owner had said, they didn't see fit to mention it.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Rosemary said as they trudged shoulder to shoulder along the footpath.

"A bit blustery, but you know it didn't bother me much at all."

"Nor I. Cosy enough for me."

"Yes, me too," Laura said. 

Two heads turned and a glance passed between them, as well as a smile. And then they continued on their way. It was time to solve a mystery.


End file.
